Twinsanity Tips and Tricks/Cavern Catastrophe
The level will start with Crash and Cortex brawling, which they do for most of the level. Crash and Cortex are controlled together so roll them along the tunnel, avoiding Nitro Crates until you come out. When you exit the tunnel, proceed down the ramp along the way down and hit the giant crystals to form a rockfall. Then proceed down another tunnel. In the tunnel there are two routes. The left route contains a gem whilst the other path carries on normally. Both paths come out at the same part. The next part of the level is in tunnels where there are two paths, it dosen't matter which path you take, so pick either path. Navigate along the path slowly and move to the sides so you don't hit Nitro Crates. Once you reach the end of the path you will go onto a wheel and onto a circular path. Watch out for the gas coming out of the pipes here. The gas stops after a few seconds so make your way across. When the gas is about to come out some of it can be seen. Quickly cross over a trap door and get onto the lift which will lift Crash and Cortex onto the next level. On the next level repeat this again to get onto another lift. When at the top roll into crystals to create a rockfall to move on. Once across roll across to a wheel which will drop you down. Keep dropping down on wheels and fall through the statue shaped like a totem god. Once down a cutscene will play showing Cortex grabbing a crystal only seconds later he is risen up in the air by a drill. Doors open up on the drill and new enemies called ants come out of it. The normal can be defeated with one spin. The ants with swords can be defeated by either 2 spins or a belly flop. Crash needs to belly flop the buttons on each of the doors on the drill. Once done the doors will fold up again and the drill will drill back through the ground, dropping Cortex back down again. Cortex will then brag about the crystal and when Crash tries to take it, Cortex will attempt to run away with it. Go up to Cortex and spin him to become attached to him. Drag Cortex to a lift in the area and spin the crank with Cortex to make it rise up. Keep doing this untill you reach the top. At the top Cortex will then tell you to throw him over to activate the switch. Do this by pressing the jump and slide buttons. This will then activate a bridge across to the other side. Cortex will then teleport back to you. On the other side go over top a lift and again use Cortex to spin the crank to make it rise. This time though there will be the gas from earlier shooting out the sides like before wait for them to pas before spinning the crank. They go off in a pattern from the bottom upwards so time your spin carefully. If you have an Aku Aku then you can just keep spinning upwards. Crash and Cortex will then brawl through another tunnel. Once out the tunnel join with Cortex again and proceed ahead. There will be Locked Crates blocking your way but use Cortex's head to break them and collect lots of Wumpa Fruit. You will find some more Crystals. Spin the red and yellow Crystals and throw Cortex at the Green one to make a rockfall to allow Crash to progress. Break the Locked Crates in your path and head to the checkpoint. Head onto the lift and head up on it. As you go across to the next lift the Drill from earlier will rise up and start to chase you upwards. Head up on the lifts, making sure you spin the crystals along the way to make rockfalls to slow down the Drill. Otherwise it will catch up with Crash and Cortex. At the top there will be a Checkpoint Crate and Locked Crates. Throw Cortex through them to break them. Don't smash them with Cortex as they have TNT Crates on top and they will explode. Cortex will then teleport out of the cave leaving you alone. Hit the Nitro Switch Crate to destroy the Nitro Crates in your path. Carry on down the path destroying Nitro Crates with Detonator crates and using Iron Crates to cross over Toxic untill you reach the exit to the level. Jump out jumping on as many of the Crates as you can until you reach the bottom. A cutscene will then play introducing the Evil Twins and the game will be saved. Tips and Tricks *In the part where Crash fights the ants there are 2 Crash Crates behind the lift. Category:Twinsanity Tips and Tricks